


The Open Road

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Captivating [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: “But don’t hold back, Cloud. I’ve been badgering you about this for months, my darling. I want toenjoyit.”
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Captivating [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/gifts).



> A simple gift for the ever wonderful, incredible, lovely neon!
> 
> Featuring two rather in love dorks getting down and dirty on that fuckin' gorgeous ass bike of Cloud's and having a GREAT time! (or so I hope...)
> 
> So- this can totally be it's own lil thing oooor you can take it to be a lil spinoff/aside for Delivery (from Strife)- totally up to you!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this lil bit of smutty nonsense <3 Thank you for always being so sweet, supportive and just generally kinda amazing! I hope this makes your day (or whenever you read this) even just a little bit brighter- the way you always make mine.
> 
> Also, also- our wonderful Avasti didn't beta read this (even though they totally would've I'm sure because they're the ACTUAL BEST) because it was like gd midnight when I finished sooo...just Moon's lil edits. ^^"

“We’re clear. You’re good to go.”

“Roger.” Andrea replies with an all too pleased grin. Knows Cloud’s rolling his eyes at him. Feels the sigh ghost against his ear as the other shifts back. Chuckling to himself, Andrea kicks the bike up a gear and heads off out into the wastelands.

Cloud’s been teaching him how to drive Fenrir properly for a while now. Surprisingly not as frightening as Andrea admits he’d always assumed it’d be. He doubts he’ll ever feel strictly _comfortable_ driving the thing. But he does feel confident enough now that he thinks he could do well- if not for long stretches. Cloud turns out to be an incredibly patient, if stern teacher. Walking him through the basics again and again without complaint.

It’s a beautiful autumn day today. Wisps of white clouds chug slowly along pale blue skies. Warm August sunshine spills down over top them. Mild yet still enough to warm Andrea through his short leather jacket. The heat’s probably not at all helped by Cloud’s presence behind him. The other’s largely sitting back now, keeping an eye out both for monsters as well as on him. It would be a lie to say that Andrea’s not more than a bit touched and proud of himself. That Cloud trusts him so much. Of course, he knows very well that Cloud could take over in an instant if needed. Senses and reflexes so finely tuned.

They’re a few miles out, but still within the Watch’s usual perimeter so they haven’t had to worry about monsters. Instead they just enjoy the ride. Cloud’s given him more or less free reign today. So Andrea drifts along. Weaving through the scattered rock faces and crags. They’re out not quite an hour before Cloud directs him up one of the inclines.

They coast to a halt a few feet from the cliff’s edge. Gazing out over the wastes, back towards home. It’s not the furthest they’ve been out, but still, Edge is an uneven mess of steel and monochrome colors against the dusty earth all around. Bleak yes, especially compared to what little of the world Andrea’s seen beyond. But still. He knows a part of him will always call it home, no matter where life may lead.

Cloud hops off as they come to a halt and Andrea kills the engine. Kicks the stand down and the bike stabilizes itself neatly. Andrea follows his lead, slipping down and stretching out. Fenrir’s a pretty comfortable ride, but he had just gotten off work when Cloud swung by.

“So. One week to go hmm?” He muses,shedding his jacket and leaning against the bike with a content sigh. Cloud hums and nods, carefully gazing around the area. Checking for danger as he always does. Habitual, Andrea realizes. A leftover from his journey across the Planet three years ago. It’s sweet. Though Andrea hardly needs the reminder that he’s safe in Cloud’s hands. Can’t imagine that habit changing either, during their planned little get away. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah.” Cloud says, gazing out towards the skyline. The stance leaves him open to Andrea’s admiring gaze. The lithe lovely lines of his body and the sharp edge of his jaw. The way the blue, open sky above them makes his incredible eyes even more beautiful.

An all too familiar well of heat bubbles in Andrea’s gut. A lie to say it hasn’t sparked more than a few times over the past while. Ever since Cloud’d started following through on teaching Andrea the ropes. He’ll also be the first to admit that he’s always found something enticing about the sight of Cloud astride his bike.

Hell. He always finds Cloud- in general- absolutely exquisite _._

“Cloud?”

“Hmm?”

“Come here?”

Cloud pulls his gaze away from the horizon. Blinking at Andrea with a question in his pretty eyes. Andrea meets him with an easy smile and holds out a hand. Beckoning him gently. Cloud turns to him. Takes his hand and Andrea tugs at him, dipping his head towards the bike. Pleased when Cloud catches on and climbs back into his place from earlier. Andrea shifts himself higher up to perch along the long top of the cowl. Careful not to kick Cloud as he throws his right leg back over the bike. Turning as he settles so Andrea’s facing the confused blond.

“What’re you doing?” Cloud finally asks aloud. Andrea hums, lifting his feet off the ground to brace low against the golden funnel of Fenrir’s exhaust. Slipping down, until he’s just straddling Cloud’s legs. Cloud’s hands settle against Andrea’s hips, wide eyes blinking up at him in surprise. Andrea grins, running his own gloved hands along Cloud’s shoulders, down his gorgeously toned arms. Careful, as always, not to muss the red ribbon.

“Why, thanking you for the lesson, of course.” Andrea says through an easy smile. Tugging at the straps of Cloud’s weapon harness. Cloud rolls his beautiful eyes.

“I already told you. ‘s important for you to know out there. In case something happens.”

“I know.” Andrea soothes, though something in his chest still twists at the idea of leaving Cloud to fend for himself as it were. But he also knows Cloud’s completely serious about calling the whole thing off if Andrea doesn’t concede to his experience. So Andrea tucks it away and tips his head, leaning closer to Cloud. “Doesn’t change the fact I’m grateful for your time and patience.”

Their lips meet gently. Both of them shifting in tandem. A brush, then lingering press. Again and again they drift and come together. Underscored by faint hums from both of them. The slightly wet pop and slide of their lips.

Cloud angles his head a little further. The kiss deepensand Andrea rumbles, a pleased note deep in his chest. Grins, just a little sharp against those sweet lips. Cloud’s gloves cool and rubbed soft against his skin as they shift. A thrill rippling up his spine. He wants more. Wants to be closer.

Andrea skates his hands back up Clouds arms. Winds his around Cloud’s neck. Wishes, briefly, that he’d shed his gloves so he could feel the warm of his skin and silky hair as he toys with it.

A faintly startled, but heated grunt trips out over Andrea’s tongue as Cloud’s hands slide around. Wrapping around the arch of his hips to curl tight and firm against his ass. Squeezing and tugging Andrea closer. Sends him slipping down the curve of the bike right into Cloud’s lap. Heat sinks low in his gut. Trickling down to make his cock twitch in interest.

Andrea pulls back from Cloud. Wet, gentle suction as their lips part. Smiles when he feels Cloud’s fingers tighten against him briefly. At the spark in his eyes now.

God, Andrea’s never wanted anything- any _one_ \- as badly as he does this impossibly perfect boy.

“You wouldn’t happen to have lube with you, would you my darling?” Andrea murmurs, smile sharpening a touch at the brief flicker of surprise and color that lights Cloud’s face. The realization.

“In the seat.”

The low heat in his voice almost chases a shiver up Andrea’s spine. Curls his mouth into a toothy half grin. But it’s something Andrea can’t let himself think too much on, or risk being lost all too quickly beneath a barrage of mental images. Of Cloud getting himself off out beneath the wide open sky when he’s out on his jobs. Free and beautiful and bright eyed-

He wants to see it. The urge sudden, sharp and visceral. A fire in his gut that sparks like lightning. Perhaps once Cloud deems him ‘travel worthy’ as it were...

But right here, right now is what he’s got. And he wants Cloud. Far, far more than he wants his imagination to run away with him. Has always preferred the solid reality of the other with him.

“Excellent.” There’s just the faintest edge of a purr to his words. “Because I would very much like to have you inside me.”

Cloud’s eyes flicker between both of his a moment. Just a hint of his usual furrow between them. “Here?”

Surprise flashes bright through Andrea.

“You mean ‘here’ here? On your bike?” Cloud hums. Nods. “Really...?”

“You’ve been doing good, so....” A casual shrug of those lean, strong shoulders. “Why not.”

Andrea surges into him again. Kisses him hard and deep. Revelling in the grunt Cloud makes into his mouth. In the heat that blossoms bright and sharp through his gut. Flooding out into his limbs as Cloud’s lips part against his.

Can barely believe that _Cloud’s_ the one who made the suggestion. Andrea’s been subtly- and perhaps _not_ so subtly- prodding at Cloud for this for what feels like an age. Ever since their first little jaunt out to Kalm. The fact Cloud’s willing to break his own rule about his precious bike is heady.

And it’s not even Andrea’s birthday yet...

“You spoil me, my darling.” Andrea murmurs as he drifts back again. Eyes lidded as he gazes at Cloud. Takes in his flushed face and faintly swollen lips. That beautiful glow just starting to flicker to life in his gorgeous eyes. Cloud huffs at him. Shakes his head and something in Andrea softens. Slides his hands around to cup Cloud’s jaw. “You do.”

“Whatever.” Cloud replies, voice low. Ducks his head and Andrea hums as he feels the heated press of Cloud’s mouth against his neck. Just beneath his jaw. A groan, head falling back at a prick of teeth. Andrea’s hands slip down from Cloud’s face. Trailing along the heavy wool of his top, catching in the straps of his harness. Holding on and tugging the other closer. A spark of sweet pain as Cloud nips at his skin again before shifting back. “You’re gonna have to get off for me to grab it.”

Andrea couldn’t have stifled his grin if he wanted to. Crawls sharp and teasing over his face.

“Oh I intend to...”

Cloud arches a brow at him. The briefest flicker of confusion before it clicks. A flat, unimpressed look on his face. The flush on his cheeks darkening just so, even as he sighs. Grumbles some under his breath curse. Andrea chuckles, grinning and far too pleased even as he obligingly climbs down.

Doesn’t take Cloud long to riffle through the seat. Andrea bites at the edge of his lips and tips his head. Unashamedly staring at the other’s gorgeous back and wishing he wasn’t wearing that damn wrap so he could admire Cloud’s ass too.

Ah well, another time.

As Cloud clicks the seat shut once more, Andrea sheds his gloves. Tosses them towards the seat. Cloud blinks at them and then turns to face him. Andrea pulls on a coy smile. Holds Cloud’s gaze as he pops the button on his pants and drags his zipper down in a slow drag. Heat running all through him at the way Cloud’s attention flickers down to watch. Andrea goes to shimmy out of his pants, but Cloud stops him. Free hand catching his. The dancer frowning, looking at Cloud and humming a question. The blond jerks his head absently to the world around them.

“Trust me. Off chance monsters show up, you don’t wanna be caught without your pants.”

Andrea laughs. Sudden and sharp at Cloud’s serious tone. Cloud’s level, flat look doesn’t help much at all either. Can practically hear the other grumbling in his head. Takes a moment for him to calm, nodding in acquiescence.

“How do you want me, then?”

“Driver position.”

Oh…?

A thrill ripples through Andrea’s whole body. A new fire surging hot through his blood. Pooling low in his gut, filling his cock further. He certainly has his fair share of mental images of this moment. Of the ways Cloud could fuck him in such a relatively small, tricky space.

But with how easily and quickly Cloud had decided....

Clearly Andrea’s not the only one who’s been picturing this.

 _How positively delightful_.

Taking a step forward, Andrea reaches for Cloud. Hands closing against his upper arms. Cloud’s eyes dart to his for a moment before Andrea kisses him. Slow, but deep and filled with the heat rising between them. Has to pull away before he loses himself too much to the feeling. After all, Andrea’s _very_ determined for Cloud to make good on his offer.

Slinging his leg back over Fenrir’s sleek bulk. Settles his torso higher along the curve of the cowl than usual. Grins when he feels Cloud settle behind him a moment later, can feel the subtle swell of him against his ass. The bike barely shifts beneath them, the brace holding it firmly in place.

“You good?” Cloud murmurs, even as Andrea feels his hands settle against his waist. Andrea hums, curling his arms beneath his head, off the dark, sun-warmed metal.

“Perfectly. Though that may change if you don’t hurry it up a little, my dear.”

“Pushy.” Cloud mutters, all too fond and it makes Andrea grin into the sleeve of his shirt. Still, Cloud obviously takes his words to heart. The pressure of his hands slipping down. Andrea pushes himself up a little, feet braced against the engine pipes on either side.

Andrea shudders, just a touch as the dry, warm breeze ghosts across his bare skin as Cloud peels his clothes down. A part of him still wishes he could feel Cloud’s skin against his, nothing between them and the world around them. But still, it’d be a lie to say there’s not something thrilling about this. Pants trapped around his thighs and the bike. Just enough to give Cloud access to his ass.

It’s strange how...quiet it is out here. Andrea’s always thought it, hovering in the back of his mind. Knows he doesn’t have the most _normal_ outlook of course. Not after growing up in Wall Market. In Midgar. But still. Despite the quiet, the vastness of the world around them almost swallows the faint _snick_ of Cloud popping open the lube.

The weight of Cloud’s hand settles against the small of Andrea’s back- unfortunately sans his usual gloves. A firm pressure, a focal point that sparks as Cloud’s other brushes his entrance, slick with lube and then he’s pressing a finger in. Andrea hums, a smile playing at the edge of his mouth. God he’ll never not love the feeling of Cloud’s gorgeous hands stretching him out. Strong and gentle

Andrea goads Cloud into adding the second quickly. Arousal rising higher and higher. Spikes, sharp and sudden when Cloud’s fingers crook against his prostate. A fluttering, pulsing pressure. Enough to make Andrea squirm and groan, but not consistent enough to do more than tease. Still more than enough to have even more blood rushing to fill his cock. He’s not sure what it is about the situation. The sight of the open world around them, sky bright blue above. The smell of leather and motor oil.

Or maybe it’s just the fact he’s convinced Cloud to fuck him on the goddamn bike.

Finally.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’m ready for you now.”

“’Kay.” Comes the murmured reply, as Cloud slips his fingers out. Andrea stretches out along the cowl. Hands grasping at ebony and gold metal. God he’s so ready for this. Shivers a little at the sound of Cloud undoing his own pants.

There’s a crinkle of foil as Cloud rips the condom open. Andrea glances back to watch Cloud roll it over that pretty cock of his. Hissing a little at the touch. The fact Cloud’s so sensitive already makes a shiver ripple blissfully down Andrea’s spine. Pleased he’s not the only one feeling more affected than usual.

Andrea curves his back, using the leverage of his feet to arch his hips just a touch higher. Cloud’s hands curl against his sides. The faint scrape of Cloud’s nails against his skin sparks bright against Andrea’s nerves. But also makes a thought- a _want,_ really- blossom to life in his mind.

“Oh, wait!”

The fact Cloud stops immediately sends a different kind of warmth rushing through Andrea’s centre. “What?”

“Put the gloves back on.”

“Are you-” Confused, startled incredulity lies heavy in Cloud’s voice. A groan edged in a sigh. Andrea feels him shift back. “Fuck sake, Andrea.”

Even as he grumbles, Cloud’s pulling the supple leather back over his hands. Sends a shooting star of _several_ different emotions washing through Andrea all at once. Arousal bursting even higher when Cloud’s hands settle back on him again. Feels the cool, worn leather against his too hot skin.

He’s attempted, briefly, to explain to Cloud exactly _why_ he enjoys the gloves so much. But Cloud- ever pragmatic- had just rolled his eyes. Explained how the material was simply the best choice for riding gloves.

Andrea’d still kissed him senseless after. Fond and exasperated. Chiding the other just a little as he stood before him. Dazed and a little flushed and clearly no less confused than before.

 _I’m paying you a_ compliment _, sweetheart. Be a dear and take it._

“Better?” Cloud asks after a heartbeat. Annoyance still hovering at the back of his voice.

“Perfect.” Andrea replies, all too pleased. Grinning when he feels Cloud’s thumb trace against the solid line of his waist.

“Keep going?”

“Oh yes, please.”

The head of Cloud’s cock presses firm against Andrea. Slightly more pressure than usual; Andrea hadn’t let the other stretch him as much. Andrea revels in it, relaxes as much as he can in the rather cramped position. A groan still bottling in his throat as Cloud starts edging into him.

Andrea’s eyes flicker closed a moment. Attention pricked towards that quiet huff of breath that Cloud always makes. Endearing, sweet and oh so wonderfully familiar now. Though really he’s not sure why. They haven’t done this _that_ often after all. The cool shadow of Cloud’s body blocks a fair bit of the wane autumn sun. But Andrea barely notices. Too many other sensations rushing through him as Cloud eases to a halt. Hips pressing snug against the curve of Andrea’s ass.

Cloud lingers deep. Hovering and giving them both a moment to breathe. To adjust. Even with the fires flickering through his blood, Andrea can admit he’s always treasured this moment. A breath, a heartbeat, caught and hung crystalline in the air around them.

Andrea levers himself up a little, arching his back so he can look at Cloud again. Calls to him, voice low. Those gorgeous eyes flicker, attention shifting to him from where they’d been peering down at Andrea. At where they were now joined. Cloud tilts his head, the question obvious in his face. Andrea jerks his chin gently. Certain he’s not imagining that flickering shadow smile hovering in the corner of Cloud’s mouth. Hands tightening against Andrea as the blond leans forward. Both of them shifting to meet each other. Quiet noises of pleasure escaping them both, as the motion presses Cloud closer.

Cloud’s nose brushes the edge of Andrea’s ear as he leans in. The heat of his breath making a shiver threaten to roll through the dancer. Andrea turns his head further, So Cloud’s lips catch the edge of his. Against the smile that’s been hovering there for an age now.

“You okay?” Cloud asks, that particular soft lilt that makes that _other_ warmth bloom. Painfully tender behind Andrea’s ribs.

“Of course I am. You always feel so _good_ in me, darling.” Andrea turns to kiss Cloud properly. Moving quick to catch that sweet little noise and shiver that ripples through Cloud’s expression. The flush of color sitting in those freckled cheeks.

God he adores this boy.

Andrea grins into Cloud’s mouth when he feels him starting to roll his hips. Slow and deep. Feels Cloud’s hands easing along his side. Dragging Andrea’s shirt up his back. Fuck, the darling boy might not understand, but it doesn’t mean he’s not willing to indulge the tingles that jolt across Andrea’s skin. Miniature lightning bolts of pleasure at the feeling.

“Color?” Cloud murmurs, finally drifting back enough Andrea can see his face properly again. Fuck those eyes. Half mast and so intense Andrea could drown in them.

“Green as the grass by the Ranch.” Andrea purrs around a groan, chuckling to himself when Cloud rolls his eyes at him. Doesn’t stop him from continuing those wonderfully, deep rocks of his hips. Not even really pulling out of Andrea. Just a constant wonderful pressure. Chases low, pleased sounds from Andrea’s chest.

Cloud sticks close to him. The heat slowly builds between them as the minutes roll by gently. Especially as Andrea starts to work himself back against Cloud’s movements. Rolling and grinding his ass back against the other. It’s good, certainly. But it’s not quite... _enough_.

He wants more. He wants-

“Mmm?”

Andrea blinks, eyes fluttering open to look at Cloud. A sweet, curious look on that pretty face. God, somehow it still surprises him. How _attentive_ Cloud is. Catching that Andrea wants something almost before _he_ does.

“Sit back for me lovely?” The confusion on Cloud’s face shifts. Deepens. Andrea fights to keep his expression even. Can’t quite tuck away the smirk that curls one side of his mouth. “Fenrir’s a smooth ride, I will give it that. But personally, I’d much rather ride _you_.”

“Think all this fresh air’s going to your head.” Cloud sighs. One arm wrapping around Andrea’s waist and tugging him along in a smooth, easy motion as Cloud settles back down to sit properly. Has his feet tucked along the edge of the bike, so Andrea’s thighs end up spread wider. The dancer has to shuffle a bit, having to shimmy his pants down further, so he isn’t quite so _confined._ Finding a better way to brace his feet to give himself leverage. His head rolling a little at the position edged Cloud even deeper inside him.

“On no darling. I think that’s just you.” Andrea replies evenly, testing the waters with a few short rolls of his hips back into Cloud’s. Getting a feel for the proper rhythm before he starts truly moving. Bracing himself with his feet and a hand against the bike just behind Cloud. Lifting himself back up along Cloud’s cock and sinking down again. “Always on my mind after all.”

Cloud makes a positively wonderful sound behind him. Hands tightening with a creak against his hips. Andrea does it again, just to pull another noise from him. And again because _god_ does Cloud feel so fucking good inside him.

“Need a hand?” Cloud asks, sounds a little like he’s gritting his teeth. Hands against Andrea’s hips. Tightening to steady the dancer when his next rise makes Andrea quake just a touch.

“Not at present. Though I wouldn’t mind them on me regardless.” Andrea says, sinking back against Cloud fully and lingering there. Rolling in his lap, circling, grinding motions of his hips that keep Cloud impossibly deep within him.

The precious, _precious_ boy beneath him is clearly happy to acquiesce to Andrea’s whims. One hand slipping beneath his shirt properly. Bracing against the rippling musculature of his abs before skating up. A burst of heat making Andrea’s cock jump as Cloud brushes his fingertips over his chest.

He’s not as sensitive as Cloud is in this area. But the fact Cloud’s wearing those damn gloves makes it a close thing. Andrea arches. Pushing more firmly into that almost too gentle touch. A silent demand that Cloud indulges near immediately. A tight sweep of his thumb over Andrea’s nipple.

Andrea curls an arm back, around Cloud’s neck and sinks a hand into the mass of his blond hair. Clutching at it. As much for something to grab hold of, as it is to tease those gorgeous noises from Cloud’s lips. To feel the heat of Cloud’s breath against the skin of his neck. Feels the way it hitches and picks up.

“Cloud— o-oh. Oh my darling. Yes. Just like that. _Mmnn_ —”

Andrea’s voice cracks off into a gasp as Cloud leaves him another mark. This one tucked into the curve between his neck and shoulder. Blissful sharpness singing bright through his veins as the other groans.

“Andrea—”

God, his name never sounds better than when it drags itself over Cloud’s tongue. That low, gorgeous rasp as Cloud keeps toying with him. Tweaking and rubbing Andrea’s pecks. Dragging his fingers tight along the dancer’s skin. Clutching and pawing at him when Andrea starts to alternate between rolling in Cloud’s lap and fucking himself on that gorgeous cock. No real rhyme nor reason to the pattern. Just chasing whatever sends those bright sparks dancing through his veins. Whatever teases more beautiful noises from Cloud and makes him pulse sharp within Andrea’s body.

Yet it’s still not enough. It’s good- so, so damn _good_ \- but not _enough_. With no small amount of reluctance, Andrea shifts his weight forward. Hands bracing against the curve of the seat ahead of him. Clutching tight to smooth metal and worn leather. Uses this new position, new leverage, to move faster. The slap of skin and the jangle of all Cloud’s little metal bits echoing through the clear, crystalline quiet around them. Underscored beautifully by the gasped curses that slip from Cloud’s lips.

Andrea drops his head. Eyes screwing closed as he concentrates. Wants to lose himself to this moment. This feeling. Till there’s nothing but him and Cloud in his mind's eye. He doesn’t need anything else.

Cloud must lean back, seeking his own brace because soon enough he’s found it. Able to thrust back against Andrea’s. Only adding the growing inferno. Building and building within his gut, his cock. Making his whole body pulse in heady rhythm to the pounding of his heart.

Andrea’s thighs start to tremble, that sweet, gratifying burn building up in his muscles. He loves the feeling but after spending the long morning on his feet, it’s proving to be a little much.

No surprise that Cloud notices. Andrea’d never mistake the weight of those eyes on him. Watching him. Heady and sweet in a way that Andrea’s truly not sure how to describe.

“Need me to take over?” There’s a hovering edge of rough, breathlessness to Cloud’s voice. Scrapes deliciously up along Andrea’s spine. Makes the dancer smile even as he pants.

“Mm. Oh—” Andrea glances back over his shoulder, eyes lidded and full of the sheer _desire_ Andrea has for the man with him.“But don’t hold back, Cloud. I’ve been badgering you about this for months, my darling. I want to _enjoy_ it.”

Cloud huffs again, but there’s something fondly amused to the sound this time. Plucks a cord in Andrea’s chest even as Cloud pushes at him gently.

“Back the way you were then.”

Andrea folds forward again happily. Gliding his hands along Fenrir’s smooth, dark surface. Grasping for handholds; the bike certainly has plenty of them. All the bits and pieces Andrea has no names or reasons for. Knows from stories and such from Biggs and Cloud himself on occasion, that the vehicle’s been _heavily_ modified from when Cloud first stumbled across it.

 _Had to be, in order to keep up with him_. Biggs said, laughing and entirely serious besides.

The bike shifts, just a little as Cloud adjusts, Andrea can feel Cloud hovering over him, just a touch. Better leverage, Andrea realizes as the next gentle roll of Cloud’s hips slides his cock nearly all the way out of him again. Half a heartbeat of anticipation that has Andrea’s nerves _singing_ before Cloud plunges back inside him with a hard thrust. Makes a gasping moan burst sweet over Andrea’s tongue. Whole body jerking from the intensity.

“Yes—!”

“Color?”

“Green. It’s perfect—a- _aa_!”

 _Hell_. Cloud thrusts into him again. A brief stutter of his hips that sends a whole new kind of pleasure rocketing through Andrea’s body. The dancer arches, tightening reflexively around Cloud like he can make the sensation last longer. Cloud grunts, and Andrea hears the creak of his gloves.

“This what you wanted?”

“Getting there, certainly.” Replies through another low moan as Cloud repeats the motion. Rocking them both. Fenrir creaking gently beneath them, but holding steady. Has for all this time and Andrea can only be extremely grateful for the bike’s hardy nature.

“Hell, you’re tight like this.” Cloud grunts. There’s a growl just beneath the words. Something quiet, yet intoxicating. Andrea clenches around him just to get that gorgeous noise to break the surface. To feel Cloud’s hips stutter hard against, a curse dragged ragged out of his throat.

Cloud tugs, Andrea shifts and with the next sharp, hard thrust of Cloud’s hips Andrea sees the stars in broad daylight.

“Fuck—!” The word bursts out of Andrea. Sharp and almost too loud. Rolls on and up into a delirious groan. “A- _ah_ , yes! There, Cloud. Right there—!”

Cloud’s hands tighten on Andrea’s hips. A shifting ripple of energy bleeding into the air around them. Andrea knows, without even trying, that Cloud’s got him pinned. Keeping the dancer exactly where he wants him. So that every thrust of his hips nails his prostate dead on. Andrea couldn’t move if he wanted to. The intoxicating spark of helplessness ignites along his nerves. Sets fire to his blood. Rages through him. Makes his cock ache and pulse sharply where it's trapped against the seat. The bunched material of his underwear providing gorgeous, maddening friction against the sensitive head.

“Yes, yes— oh Cloud. Oh _fuck—_!”

It’s impossible.

It’s perfect.

It’s impossibly perfect and Andrea’s going to lose his mind. Never ending sparks and waves of pleasure crashing harsh and unforgiving against the shores of his already cracking composure. He’d managed to tease himself a little earlier, fucking himself on Cloud. But nothing like this. Never has Andrea had anything like this. This feeling that goes on and on, drives him higher and higher. Pushes him with startling, breathtaking speed towards that blinding horizon.

And neither of them have laid a hand on his cock since they started this.

A bubble of incredulous laughter trips out over Andrea’s tongue.

“God, you’re incredible. Going to make me cum on your cock—”

“Not happening.” Cloud replies immediately. The faint, tense grit of his teeth beneath them makes Andrea grin through another moan.“You know what a bitch that is to clean off leather?”

Andrea giggles, breathless. Grinning sharp and wild as he arches his back further. Knows the curve of his spine borders on _obscene_ from this angle. Looks back at Cloud with heavy lidded eyes. Because despite Cloud’s protests he’d _felt_ the way the other pulsed inside him. Sharp and intense. Felt Cloud swell a little more inside him. The sudden stutter of his hips. Sees the flush on his face, the spark in his eyes.

God it’s the headiest damn thing in the world. To know Cloud’s so affected by that. That he gets off at the idea of Andrea enjoying himself. It’s something Andrea can relate to, loves seeing Cloud lose himself to his own pleasure. Doesn’t change the fact it makes something inside Andrea shudder.

“If you don’t want to run the risk of it, my dear...” Andrea says, biting at, then trailing his tongue along his lower lip. “Perhaps you ought to stop being so damn _good_ for me.”

It always feels a little like playing with fire. Poking and prodding at Cloud in such a way. Not for a moment because Andrea _ever_ thinks Cloud would hurt him. Not ever. But the few- very few all things told- times Andrea’s convinced Cloud to let loose? Well. It's still a rush at just how _easily_ Cloud makes it for Andrea to forget himself. To lose himself to the sudden burning rush. It’s rather unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. Thrilling and alarming all at once.

But as much as he wants to savour this moment. The open air, the scents all around him, the one that whispers to him now of _Cloud_ more than anything else. Andrea can’t ever deny the ever hovering desire inside him. To nudge and push at Cloud until the other cracks. Forgets himself. Just enough to slip past that stubborn wall that holds him back.

There’s another shift in the air, tense and vibrating. A thunderstorm growl in Cloud’s throat and somehow he starts moving faster, harder. Andrea can hear the earth beneath them scrape. Leather and metal groaning and creaking beneath the intensity. A symphony of sound underscoring the noises every move chases out of Andrea’s throat. He realizes Cloud must be bracing the bike up with his own body and strength. All while fucking Andrea into near oblivion.

The very idea has Andrea near shaking. Clutching tight to the handlebars in an attempt to brace himself against the near punishing thrusts. Though Andrea’s certain it’s Cloud’s hands on him keeping him in place. Another thrill blossoming sharp.

He’s never going to be able to ride on this damn bike again without thinking of this.

Worth it. So absolutely fucking worth it.

He’s helpless to stop the noises spilling over his tongue like sweet nectar. Doesn’t want to, because he knows they’ve a positively delightful effect on Cloud. Teasing out his own answering little gasps, or egging him on to go faster. Harder.

Oh god, he’s so close. So close. Blinding light and heat making his vision waver and bleach out. Pleasure atop pleasure and he’s right _there_ —

Cloud stops.

Pulls out.

Everything in Andrea shrieks. Throat raw- oh that may have been aloud. Babbles in protest even as the bike shifts beneath him again. Cloud’s heat moving away and Andrea writhes. Twisting and reaching for the other even as he’s pulled at. Strong hands tugging him back and up and over. Practically lifting him off the seat, leather and metal peeling away from the sweaty skin of his thighs, his torso.

“Cloud—”

He slips down the side of the bike. Limbs shaky and unsteady, which forces him to lean against the side. Clutching at the smooth, leather seat, as his pants and underwear are dragged to his knees. But he barely has a moment to think or worry about slipping all the way to the ground before he’s being pulled at again. Gaping down at Cloud as the other drops fluidly to his knees on the dusty earth. Dragging his right leg up, knee over Cloud’s shoulder. Certainly offers a better brace to Andrea than his own trembling limbs. But the image of Cloud before him- on his knees, out in the wild, open world- is practically a drug to his system.

Those unreal eyes fix on his. Sends a wave of magma screaming though Andrea’s entire body. Such heat and _hunger_ in their glowing depths that Andrea feels like he could choke on the heated air between them. Lung aching with every gasp he manages to drag in. Fights to unstick his tongue. Unashamed to beg for this impossible, _beautiful_ soul before him.

“Cloud, _please_ — _aaA!_ ”

The next moment his entire pulsing cock is taken deep into glorious wet heat. Mindless, desperate he thrusts into it- into Cloud’s mouth- and the blond takes him all the way to the base easily. Holding Andrea in his throat and swallowing. The sensation cracking something deep inside Andrea’s chest. He all but flails. Hands reaching tugging grasping desperately for something to ground himself with. Fingers sinking into soft, pale gold and _pulling_ -

Cloud’s resulting moan vibrates all around him. Has Andrea’s eyes rolling towards the back of his head. His head rolling with them, gazing sightless at the gorgeous sky above them. He’s shaking. He knows he’s shaking, so hard it’s like miniature convulsions. Throbbing and leaking heavily into Cloud’s mouth. Toeing that edge. That fine line between sanity and oblivion. Wants to be pushed over it so badly. He needs it. He wants Cloud. Needs him inside—

Cloud shoves two fingers inside him- still wearing the goddamn _gloves_ \- and Andrea’s lost even before the next pulsing flutter of touch against his swollen, oversensitive prostate. He arches. Whole body locking tense and taught and shaking as he cums down Cloud’s throat. The sound of his voice ringing out through the dusty cliffs, but it doesn’t even register. All he can focus on is the sweet, blissful relief of his orgasm. The feeling of Cloud all around him still. Swallowing him down and groaning. Every motion and sound just dragging Andrea’s release out and out. Spooling towards the horizon ahead of them.

“Oh...” Andrea’s voice is barely recognizable to his own ear. “Oh god, _yes_.”

Cloud pushes him just to the edge of ‘too much’ before he relents. Easing back to let Andrea’s cock slip from his lips as he gently eases his fingers out of the dancer’s ass. Tugging a little at his rim. Andrea huffs at the sensation. A grin teasing the edge of his mouth as he pants.

The cool autumn air around them bites a his tender flesh. But the sensation doesn’t last for long, as Cloud gently tucks him neatly back into his pants and drags them properly around Andrea’s hips.

Andrea finds himself lifted again- far more gently this time, but even so. Sends a brief flicker of heat through his veins even as he’s settled back atop Fenrir’s seat. Grateful for the shift, because he really hadn’t been sure how much longer his legs would’ve been willing to support him.

He means to thank the other, but he can’t quite seem to find the words just yet. Tongue leaden and clumsy in his mouth. Still trying to calm the slightly ragged edge to his breathing. He manages it, after a moment or two. Focus swimming out of the blissful haze and turning with startling clarity to the man waiting patiently before him.

Cloud’s got that gorgeous, flushed daze to his expression. Andrea hums, reaching for him, still a touch shaky. Pulls Cloud in close, curling his legs around his hips. Reaches up to comb his fingers through Cloud’s mussed hair. Gently parted lips red and slightly swollen. Eyes brighter than the damn sun. Fuck he’s so beautiful.

“Oh darling that was perfect.” Andrea’s voice is shout rough and tickles the back of his throat. “Always make me feel so good.”

There’s relief to the sound Cloud makes. Enough to make Andrea’s heart positively _ache_. Slides his hands down to cradle Cloud’s face between them. Thumbs brushing the flushed skin of his cheeks tenderly. Honestly this boy. This precious, foolish, _perfect_ boy—

“May I do the same for you?”

“You do.” Cloud replies in a murmur. Without thought or hesitation. Perfectly, painfully sincere. Andrea quakes beneath the weight of it. Tucks back the fiercely proud, oddly protective ache rising sharp in his chest.

“Good.” He says, pulling the other close and kissing him. Deep and tight. Lingering even as Cloud makes a low, needy noise against him. Parting with a wet pop. “Tell me what you want Cloud.”

“I...” Cloud shudders. Bites his lower lip. Glossy and swollen and Andrea could still taste himself on that sweet tongue. Cloud’s eyes flutter a moment. “Touch me. Want your hands on me, Andrea.”

“Oh that I can do. Happily.” Biting at the edge of his glove, Andrea works it off. Maybe makes just the tiniest show of it, when he catches Cloud’s gorgeous, glowing eyes on him. “Where did you put the lube, my dear?”

Cloud reaches for it, freeing it from beneath its place between the bike’s body and one of the exhaust funnels. Hands it over to Andrea and the dancer plants a kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

“Perfect. Now let’s get you taken care of, hmm?”

Andrea reaches down to slide the condom off of the blond. Sets it aside on the seat and coats his fingers in lube. Brushes his fingers down Cloud’s body again. Toys with the blond curls nestled around the base. Hums, gentle and placating when Cloud makes a quiet noise and shifts. Abdomen tensing beneath Andrea’s fingers.

It’s not just Andrea Cloud’s been teasing the past while. From the state of him, he must be positively _aching_ at this point. And yet he’d held out- hell _ignored_ himself- just to push Andrea over that delicious edge first.

Cloud Strife truly doesn’t play fair- in any sense of the word.

“Shh, shh, shh.” Andrea hushes the boy gently as he curls his hand around the base of Cloud’s cock. Burning, velvet iron beneath his grasp. “It’s alright. I’ve got you sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me. Now it’s your turn.”

“H-hah— _ngh_!” Cloud gasps, the noise sounding like it’s being torn straight from his chest. A twitch. Another flutter of those gorgeous eyes. “A-Andrea—”

Cloud grits his teeth. Breathing hard through his nose. He reaches for Andrea. The motion sudden as he locks his arms around the dancer’s neck. Arching his body against Andrea’s. Hips jerking as Andrea strokes him.

“That’s it beautiful. That’s it, come on.” Andrea coxes him, rolling his thumb through the precum gathering at Cloud’s tip. His free hand catching Cloud’s harness and tugging the other closer still. “You can chase it. You’ve been holding out so long. No need for that any more.”

Cloud shudders before him. A whine at the back of his throat. A plea and relief all rolled into one. Beautiful. Andrea bites at Cloud’s lower lip and hums when the other groans. Gasps hitching sharp in the blond’s chest as Andrea jerks him harder. Using those same, tight, quick motions Cloud often favours when he pleasures himself. The blond’s not the only quick study here, after all. He doesn’t want to drag this out- no matter how much he adores to watch pleasure eclipse Cloud.

“Andrea...” The sound of his name’s a warning and plea both. Shuddering hot against the side of Andrea’s face as the other ducks to the side. “ _Fuck_ \- ‘m close.”

“Good.” There’s nothing but warm encouragement in Andrea’s voice. Shifting his grip on the other to focus on the sensitive, leaking head. “No need to hold back, love. Cum for me—”

Cloud’s hips stutter up. Once. Twice. A shudder ripping through him as he tenses. Can hear the creak of Cloud’s gloves as his arms tighten around Andrea’s neck. Cock pulsing harsh and heavy in Andrea’s hand as Cloud cums with a rasping moan. Spilling hot through Andrea’s fingers.

“Good boy.” Andrea murmurs against Cloud’s flushed cheek. Grinning when he feels the other shiver. Feels his cock twitch again in his grip. Spills another dribble of spend against Andrea’s fingers. “That’s a good boy.”

Cloud sags against him. Breath falling heavy and hot against Andrea’s neck. The dancer hums. Gently tucks Cloud’s softening cock away and wiping the mess on his hand clean. Curling his arms around Cloud’s shoulders. Gliding a hand along his trembling spine. Andrea noses gently at Cloud’s ear. Gaze turning towards the sky above. Bright blue and beautiful.

It’s such a strange feeling still. An ache in his chest. Almost too tight and overwhelming. To turn his eyes skyward and see the _real_ sky above him. So many years of gazing up at grey steel and false stars. Of lamps instead of the sun.

It’s not something Andrea ever thought he’d get to experience. Certainly not with anyone who means as much to him as Cloud does. Never thought he’d ever get someone like Cloud in his life either. Such a possibility even more of an impossible dream to his mind than the beauty of the sky itself.

He certainly knows which he holds more precious in his heart. 

Incomparably so.

It takes a while, a few minutes perhaps, for Cloud to pull himself back down. Easing his breathing and heart into something approaching normal. Perhaps another still before he rocks back again. He still looks a touch dazed, but it’s not edged with that tense, desperate need anymore.

“Alright?” Andrea murmurs, gently nuzzling at the end of the other's nose.

“Yeah...” Cloud says. A soft lilt of genuine relaxation to his voice that’s so rarely there. Andrea treasures it whenever he hears it. Especially when he was fortunate enough to have a hand in its appearance. “You?”

There’s an ache at the base of Andrea’s spine. A pulsing around his hips in time with his heart. He’s likely to have bruises from earlier. The thought makes him grin. He loves getting to bear any marks that Cloud leaves him. Like the two on his neck. But especially the less intentional ones. The ones Andrea sees as proof as Cloud getting gorgeously lost in his pleasure. In the heat of the moment between them. It’s a rather rare thing. Sometimes Andrea has to chase away that stubborn flash of guilt from Cloud’s gorgeous eyes still.

“Oh I’m positively wonderful, my darling.”

Cloud’s eyes trail over him. Andrea’s not sure if he’s being discerned for truthfulness. Or if this is just another one of those rare moments he gets to see Cloud’s own quiet admiration. Whatever it is, it curls soft and warm all throughout Andrea’s faintly sore body.

“’Kay.”

They piece each other back together slowly. Gently. Tugging, tucking and straightening each other's clothes. Andrea fusses a little with Cloud’s hair, though he does it more just to be touching the other than any real form of tidying him up.

Cloud’s gloved hands curl against his jaw and Andrea blinks up. A smile flickering briefly over his face when he catches the other leaning in. Tilts just a touch to meet him as their lips press together. Slow and soft. Lingering warmth easing gently through him.

“I’ll drive.” Cloud says when they drift apart again. Andrea’s all too happy to take him up on the offer.

“Thank you.” Andrea says, and means it for so, _so_ much more than the offer to take the reins as it were. Hopes Cloud understands that, when Andrea pulls him back into another kiss. Because he’s not _quite_ ready to leave. To lose this moment of...of _peace_. Out here, alone together with Cloud. In the wide and beautiful world.

Cloud indulges him- again. Always, it seems. Peppering Andrea’s skin with his own glancing touches. But eventually the real world intrudes- as it must, eventually. Cloud’s phone peeping from somewhere to break the moment. A brief glance at it to see he’s being summoned home.

So the two untangle themselves again. Shuffling around until they're properly situated on Fenrir once more. Andrea drapes himself against Cloud’s back. Slides his arms around that lean waist. Smiles against Cloud’s shoulder when he feels the other reach to squeeze a hand over his.

“Ready?” Cloud asks, voice rumbling, low and familiar against his ear from where Andrea’s snuggled against his back. Andrea hums. Squeezes tighter against Cloud as he nods.

“When you are my dear.”

Fenrir rumbles behind them. Tires grinding and screeching against the dry earth as Cloud swings them around. A little more carefully perhaps than he usually is. Guides them easily back down the incline and into the twisting spires and crags of earth around them. The blue sky beautiful and dusted here and there with wisps of white clouds. Andrea thinks, maybe, he can smell a storm building, somewhere just out of sight. The clean, crisp smell of ozone layering the air that races past them.

Cloud takes the long way back home.


End file.
